Thank You
by A Nonny Mouse
Summary: *Gasp* A R/L! I don't believe it!


Thank You  
  
Ok, insert traditional disclaimer here. HP characters and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes belong to JKRowling. Plot is mine. Song belongs to Dido Armstrong- not Dido as in the Aeneid (hope I spelled that right). I've decided to write a *gasp* Ron and Lavender romance. My friend CherryBlossom29 gave me this song, and I think it fits. Key word think. Review and give me your opinion. Please, please give constructive criticism. I know some people don't like this couple, you can just change the names and make it a R/H, or an H/H, or an H/D, or an H/G. Whatever you like. I better stop before this is longer than the fic. So- on with the story!  
  
***   
Lavender Brown walked bleary eyed to her kitchen table and began to run a comb through her mousy hair, snarled and knotted. The sound of the rain was dulling, muffling her thoughts. She picked up her mug, took a swig of liquid, grimaced, and spat it out. It was stone cold, and she'd let it steep too long to boot. She looked around her dreary apartment and shook her head. Divination had seemed like a good job choice, but she had started to get headaches from the incense, and seeing the future was hard on her nerves. Especially when the Code of Divination forbade you to see your own future. She sighed, then looked at the photo on the wall of herself and Ron, taken a few months before. She wished she could see if the relationship would last- she really hoped that it would. Of course, there was the possibility he'd die- being an Auror wasn't exactly risk-free. But still...  
  
My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
At least she'd have memories. She picked up a pen and started to write out a check. The bills were overdue, but she'd been too busy to write checks. Money wasn't the problem, it was time. She looked at the pile of still-to-be-sent mail on the desk. Pulling out she a sheet of stamps, she went through them. Letter to Parvati. Letter to Padma. Check for electric bill. Check for heating. Check for water. She finished the credit card check, then slapped it on the pile. She'd mail them on the way to work.  
The rain increased in sound and she groaned. If she ever found out who invented liquor, she'd desecrate their grave. She hated being hungover. The phone rang and jarred her already unstable nerves. 'I swear, if its Goyle again, I will kill him! I'm not interested!' she thought as she slowly moved toward the phone. Too late.  
"This is Lavender! I'm not here, so leave your message at the beep! Thanks!" Beep. 'That sounds waaaay too perky. I'll rerecord it later!'  
"Hey, Lav, this is Ron. Are we still on for tonight? You're probably at work, so call me when you get home. Love ya! Gotta go. Bye!"  
'Work, it's not time yet,' she glanced at the clock. 'Weretoads! I'm late!' She tore out of the apartment, barely remembering to lock it.  
  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
She scrambled out of the building and stood in the rain. Grabbing her pocket, she realized she had locked her keys- and her wand- in the apartment. She couldn't Apparate.  
"I'll have to take the Knight Bus. Oh well, can't be helped." She stuck her arm out, and with a clang, a large Greyhound hit the pavement.   
"Hi Ma'am, I'm Dave Shunpike. Welc-"  
Lavender cut him off. "I need to get to Christie Ball's Oracles in Diagon Alley. I'm late."  
"Oy Dad! Another for Diagon Alley!"  
"Righto!" Another voice joined the clamor. "I'm Stan, your driver."  
Lavender took a seat, then sighed. She thought of what Ron had said in his phone call. 'So he can make it?' Lavender thought. 'Great! What'll I wear?' As she mulled over this life or death decision, the bus screeched to a halt.  
"Diagon Alley Ma'am. That'll be four Sickles."  
'At least the price has gone down.'   
"Here you are."  
"Thank you, Ma'am."  
The Knight Bus disappeared, and Lavender ran towards the shop. Then she saw the sign. 'Closed'.   
"Lavender! Over here!" It was Susan Bones, her Hufflepuff Colleague. Parvati had quit the year before after wedding Seamus Finnigan.  
"Why is the shop closed?"  
"Christie went to talk with Trelawney for the day. We're free."  
"Great!"  
"Hey, over here!" A cheery voice called to them.  
"Ron! Hi!" Lavender was rooted to the spot.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I thought you were at work."  
"Boss went to talk to some Divination expert. They're having a convention. Blimey, it's cold. Let's grab hot drinks at the Leaky Caldron."  
"Ok, want to come Susan?"  
"Nah, I need to do some serious shopping!"  
  
And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
  
"So, heard from anyone lately?"  
"Nope. Parvati and Seamus are celebrating their anniversary in Majorca, Padma is in India with her grandmother Megha...What about you?"  
"Not really. Harry and Ginny are somewhere researching the origin of the Killing Curse, you know, and Hermione is trying to prepare her students for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. I'd hate to be a teacher!"  
"I know...so much responsibility. What's up with Fred and George? All the others?"  
"They're all fine. Fred and George just bought Zonko's and have made all of the Hogwarts pranksters' dreams come true."  
He grinned, and Lavender thought he was probably reflecting on the havoc he could have wreaked had Weasley's Wizard Wheezes existed in their time at Hogwarts.   
"Hey, Lavender, what do you want to do tonight? I want to ask you something, and well..." His voice trailed off. She began to seethe with excitement, like a caldron full of simmering potion. Somehow, she managed to squeak out  
"Oh, anywhere is fine...."  
She tried to sound nonchalant, but inside she was screaming 'Yes! After three years he is going to ask me! Finally!'  
"Um, Lav...you're looking at me kind of strangely."  
"Am I? Sorry." She grinned.  
  
And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me  
And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
  
***   
Hey! Hope I got the Knight Bus price right. I don't have my book as a reference right now. Hey- Cherry Blossom 29, this ones for you. Thanks for the song.  
  



End file.
